Wall Warden
"Finished? I’ll have you defending this bit of wall when the Beastmen come... There are a few things you want to check again, are there? Well, well." Basic (KotG) Wall Wardens are the peasant craftsmen who care for and design the fortifications of Bretonnian nobles, the massive castles that protect their power. They are also responsible for the construction and care of siege engines. Most nobles know nothing about building or engineering and thus need to place a great deal of trust in their Wall Wardens. As a result, a peasant is only given such a post after proving himself. As Wall Wardens often have both the ear and the trust of their lords, such a post is often a stepping stone to a more important position in the lord’s administration. On the other hand, Wall Wardens are sometimes approached by outside forces to report on the state of the lord’s defences. The loyal ones naturally refuse. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Engineering), Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Common Knowledge (Bretonnia), Evaluate, Gossip, Haggle, Perception, Trade (Carpenter), Trade (Stoneworker) Talents: Lightning Reflexes, Specialist Weapon Group (Engineer) Trappings: Fortifications to look after, trade tools Career Entries Man-at-Arms, Peasant, Tradesman Career Exits Spy, Steward, Yeoman Note: Only peasants may become Wall Wardens. Women may only become Wall Wardens if disguised as men. Affiliations Wall wardens are supposed to be loyal only to the noble who employs them, and traitors are quite rare. Most wall wardens feel protective of “their” noble, and their pride in their fortifications stops them from deliberately setting their masters up to fall. Thus, they rarely make deals with other members of the nobility. They do make deals with other wall wardens. A wall warden has responsibility without power, and while nobles see him as a peasant, peasants see him as an oppressor. Thus, wall wardens can only really complain to other wall wardens, and informal contacts long ago developed into formal, but secret, organisations linking the masons of Bretonnia. There are several of these groups, and most claim to include all true masons and have a tradition stretching back to the days of Gilles le Breton. Members are initiated in clandestine ceremonies emphasising the need for secrecy as firm as castle walls, and they identify each other with secret handshakes. Most of the groups are harmless, providing wall wardens with somewhere to complain about their jobs and lords without risking their necks or their lord’s security. Others, however, are gathering information on defences across the country, perhaps for the benefit of a particular lord or for the coming peasant revolt. There is even one that is a front for the Ruinous Powers, although most members do not realise that until it is too late. Very occasionally, a member of one group is approached to join another. Since most of the groups claim to be unique, this comes as a surprise, and most wall wardens are very suspicious of this second group. Little Known Facts Wall wardens normally have effective command of the fortifications when a castle comes under siege. The troops guarding the wall understand the wardens know what they are doing, and often distrust the lord’s judgement. Of course, the lord is never allowed to realise that his orders are being ignored, and in the chaos of battle this is easier than one might think.